corpse party seiko and naomi
by cristian 13
Summary: this story will be when seiko and naomi first meet to when they get trapped in heavenly host and then after


Corpse party Naomi and Seiko chapter 1 corpse party girls

A/N Hey guys sorry I haven't been publishing in a while but now I'm back. I'm taking a break from walking dead for a while and going to be writing this new series that I know you guys will love this story will focus mostly on Seiko and Naomi it will start from the beginning when they first meet and after they escape heavenly host elementary school as they struggle from the terror of being in there. This story will also focus on some other characters from the show and game and I'll also create my own characters too. I think this story will be at least 40 chapters long that said let's begin.

Naomi " I open my eyes and get up I look out the window besides my bad and its morning the sun was really bright today. I start stretching my arms and let out a big yawn I then look at my alarm clock and gasp. It was 8:00 I'm late for school and just not any regular day of school today's my first day of high school.

I quickly get out of bed and change into clothes I guess it doesn't really matter what I wear today cause were getting our uniforms today. I put on a pink shirt, then I put some shorts on, and some high heels, finally I put on my fancy necklace that my mom bought me yesterday. I go to the bathroom and quickly brush my teeth. I don't really have to do my hair since its short that's one of the advantages of having short hair.

I go downstairs and I see my mom I ask her if she can give me a ride to school.

Naomi's mom "what Naomi your still here your late for school fine I guess I can give u a ride just let me finish making breakfast for your father so when he gets up it'll be ready do you want some too Naomi.

Naomi " I nod my head and say yeah can you make me some please. Mom smiles and starts cooking while I make sure I have everything packed up. Mom calls me and we eat breakfast together while giving me some useful tips for high school and to choose my friends carefully.

After we finish breakfast we get in the car and I arrive at school 5 minutes later it's not far from my house I just don't want to come to school all sweating and stuff. Before I get out of the car mom looks at me and says.

Naomi's mom "look Naomi remember what I told you okay , and don't agree to whatever the guys want you to do, and don't talk while the teachers talking and if you don't understand something ask the teacher for help after class, oh and don't let anybody tell you what to do and if someone's picking on you tell the teacher. Is that enough, sorry I'm just really worried about you.

Naomi " yes mom you've said enough I'm fine don't worry I'll be okay now I have to go before I,m really late I run off and wave goodbye to my mom and enter the school building.

Wow this place is huge I think to myself I look at my schedule lets room b108 that's this floor I see a teacher and ask him where I can find that room.

Teacher " well yes I'll take you there its right next to my classroom your re gonna love your homeroom teacher she really is amazing.

Naomi " I looked at my schedule and looked at my 1st period teachers name ms Yui room b108 she teaches englesh.

The teacher stopped and knocked on the door I saw a student get up from he's seat. Going for the door oh no this is it come on Naomi don't make a fool of yourself first impressions are always what makes people want to be your friend so don't screw this up.

My legs start shaking, I can feel myself sweating, my heart starts beating at an incredible rate this is it I see the door knob turning. I have to think of something to make myself look cool and quickly.

The door knob opens and as soon as the door opens I scream and jump into the classroom while making a cat face.

The boy screams as well and falls to the floor hitting he's head on the desk. Everyone burst out laughing including the teachers the boy gets up and says.

Satoshi " Oww what's the big deal you just popping out of nowhere and just scaring us like that you almost gave me a heart attack.

The whole class started giggling then this girl with blue hair said to the the boy.

Ayumi " Satoshi I think you're the only was that got scarred.

Mayu " yeah Mochida when you get scared their always hilarious.

Yoshiki " yeah Satoshi you scream like a little girl.

Satoshi " What little girl.

Ms Yuu "Now now class stop teasing Satoshi although it was pretty funny.

Satoshi " hufffff when will my misery end.

Morishrige" wow your screams are far better then mine even though I thought I had the girlest scream for a man you've completely outclassed me.

Satoshi " that's cold man.

Seiko" hehheeh mochida you'll be getting all the girls with that voice of yours.

Ayumi " Anyway I turned to this girl with short brown hair it looks like you gave satoshi quite a scared. You're quite the comedian aren't you?

Naomi " what oh no I'm not really all that funny I just happened to trip right as he was opening the door. I said while embarrassed and rubbing the back of my head.

Ayumi " (giggle) sure whatever you say how do you explain the cat face you made though.

Naomi " well umm err I was thinking about cats right as I was falling.

Ayumi " oh really what made you think about cats right at that moment.

Naomi " umm I've always wanted a cat.

Ayumi " really why do you like cats so much "

Naomi " umm their so fluffy and soft and not to mention so adorable I really hope I get one for Christmas this year.

(the whole class bursts out laughing).

Naomi " I turn bright red and say what's so funny.

Ayumi" nothing nothing your funny I like you.

Mayu " I sure like comedians they sure are funny aren't they shig, bro

Morishrige " yes mayu they sure are hilarious.

Naomi " okay it really wasn't that funny.

Seiko " (giggle, giggle) Are you kidding that was freaking hilarious have you ever thought of being a comedian or clown.

Naomi " what clown I,ll have you know I am quite a serious person.

Seiko " heheh your hilarious.

Satoshi " Yeah guys it really wasn't that funny and Shinohara if anyone in this class is a clown its you.

Seiko ( giggle) yeah I guess that true nobody can beat me when it comes to pranking.

Ayumi " hehe Shinohara it looks like this girl might be able to beat you.

Seiko " What noo way there's nobody that can beat the great shinohara when it comes to pranking if it has the word pranking in it I can absolutely do it. They call me Shinohara the prankster, Shinohara the great, Shinohara the invisible, Shinohara the magic girl, and Shinohara the pranking expert.

Naomi " you sure go by a lot of names don't you .

Seiko" I sure do heheheh.

Naomi are you always so positive.

Seiko it's good to be positive that's what my mom taught me.

Naomi " I smiled your pretty funny.

Seiko" heheheh what no your way funnier.

Ayumi " anyway since you got here you missed the greeting.

Naomi " yeah sorry I overslept.

Seiko" hahhahaah no way you overslept your hilarious that's a good one.

Naomi " actually I really did oversleep.

Seiko" hahahahahah…. Wait your serious aren't you.

Naomi " I noded.

Seiko " Ohh well that would explain a lot silly me.

Ayumi " well anyway it's no big deal we'll introduce our self's again.s

My names shinozaki Ayumi.

Mayu " Hi my names suzumoto mayu its really nice to meet you I hope we can become great friends.

Yoshiki " hey what's up my name is Kishinuma yoshiki

Satoshi" hey just to let you know I don't hold a grudge against you just because you did that it can get a little wild here sometimes anyway my names Mochida Satoshi.

Morishige" Hi my name is Morishige Sakutaro its nice to meet you .

Seiko " Hi hi hi hi yess its finally my turn right right okay my name is shinohara Seiko and your gonna be really surprised when you find out what tricks I can do.

Ms yui " And I'm ms Yui starting today I,ll be your englesh homeroom teacher it's a pleasure to have you in my class.

Naomi " thank you everyone is nice to meet all of you my name is nakashima Naomi.

Misuto " umm miss yui do you want us to introduce our self's to the class as well.

Naomi " A mysteries young man with white hair and a hoodie spoke up.

Ms" yui of course you 3 are always so quite.

Magari " my name is Magari Midukim and I'm highly obsessed with magic.

Mitsuto " hello my name is Misuto Kiriya and I'm interested in books about death and books about people coming back to life.

John " hey their my name is John Kaneki it's nice to meet all of you and I'm interested in dead bodies and the history of this school.

(Everyone was freaked out by these 3)

Naomi " these guys are weird who are they.

Ms yui " nice introduction but I'm afraid your freaking the class out heheh.

Kaneki " sorry sensei I just can't help it sometimes my cannibalistic side takes over sometimes.

Kiriya" heh you guys are a bunch of scaredy cats aren't you.

Satoshi " who the hell are you calling scaredy cats you freaks.

Yoshiki " hold on satoshi calm down these aren't the type of people you want to mess with.

Satoshi" yeah your right thanks for the heads up man.

Magari " relax were not here to fight were friends okay no need to be scared. Now lets all calm down and talk about how summer was for us kay.

Ms yui " ohh good idea Magari who wants to go first?

Naomi " We all gathered in a circle and took a seat.

I looked around if anyone seemed to want to go first no one raised their hand.

Since no one was volunteering I volunteered and since everyone was kind of freaked out I tried to raise everyone's spirits.

Hey everyone I bet these guys are all bluff there's no way magic exists.

And these guys are dressed like there from a circus.

Seiko " hahahahah good one that's funny but so true no their dressed more like tourists.

Magari " you don't think magic exist do you.

Naomi " no I don't I mean that's just crazy

Magari " suit yourself I,ll prove you wrong one of these day.

Naomi " I stared blankly at her thinking about what she could mean by that.

Anyway I,ll go first is that okay with everyone nobody disagreed.

Seiko " yeah go comedian Naomi what kind of awesome stuff did you do this summer.

Naomi " I,m not a comedian I'm just a normal girl.

Anyway this summer I went shopping bought a bunch of clothes, went to the museum with my family

And we went to a bunch of other cool places also the carnival, the zoo, oh and we went to America too it was really fun.

We went to new York and saw the statue of liberty, and their food is really tasty and last week we went to the circus.

Seiko " see I knew you were a clown.

Naomi " for the last time I,m not a clown!

(The whole class started laughing.)

Ms yui " is that all Nakashima?

Naomi" yea that's about it.

After me Ayumi talked about going to America for the whole summer and Mayu spent the summer at her cousin's house, Satoshi finally got he's drivers license, Kishinuma , went to he's stepdads house for the summer. Morishige got into the drama club, Kaneki and kiriya were investigating the history of the school and magari was researching about magic.

It wasn't long till the bell rang.

Seiko " aww class is over already but we were having so much fun.

Ms yui " don't worry Shinohara I have something extra fun for all of us to do tomorrow so don't miss out okay.

Seiko " really don't worry sensei I'll be the first one here.

Naomi we all packed up our stuff ready to go to second period I picked up my bag p.e huh.

Seiko " your pretty fun aren't ya comedian Naomi.

Naomi " hmm oh it's the girl that's been calling me a comedian I think her name was Shinohara Seiko.

I told you I,m not a comedian I'm not really all that funny I don't know why you so.

Seiko " whatever you say so your names Nakashima Naomi right.

Naomi" yeah and your name is Shinohara Seiko correct.

Seiko" heheh the one and only you won't find anyone who is top notch and in good physical condition as me.

Naomi " I smiled I guess your right your quite a cherry person.

Seiko" I told you it's good to stay positive and always smile didn't I.

Naomi " yeah you did I don't have any complains I guess.

Seiko " oh you have p.e also and look we have the same teacher too.

Naomi " I looked at my schedule and my teachers name was Ms Kim

Seiko" Come on let's go!

Naomi " wait hold on Shinohara you don't have to hold my and so hard.

Seiko " then hurry up you don't want to be late to this class too do you oh and you don't have to call me Shinohara you can just call me Seiko.

Naomi " I smiled is that so.

Seiko" you betcha.

Naomi " then you can just call me Naomi I smiled and off we went to our second period I have a feeling that me and Seiko are gonna get along just find and are gonna become great friends.

A/N Now how was that tell me what your thoughts about this chapter oh and also some of the information about the characters might be false even though it was mentioned in the game or show but just try to ignore dat I'm using the corpse party wiki as a resource anyway until next time peace out guys.


End file.
